Solangelo Kisses
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: This is just a dabble of a few cute situations with Solangelo kisses. Hope ya like!


**This is literally just cute kissed between Nico and Will.**

Kiss 1

It was 8a.m. and Nico still hadn't woken up. Will waited for him at the dining pavilion for breakfast, but he never showed. Will went to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he walked in. The sight he saw was adorable.

Nico was lying on his side, hands tucked under his head. He had kicked his blankets off so Will could see his black skull pattern pajama pants. He was also wearing a dark grey t-shirt that was about 2 sizes too big. His legs were curled so he only took up about 2 feet length wise. As Will approached he could see Nico's peacefully angelic face. His eyes were lightly shut and his lips were slightly parted. He could hear the son of Hades' shallow breathing and smiled at how beautiful he looked.

Will crouched down next to the bed. He pushed a small section of Nico's hair behind his ear. He gave Nico a light peck on the cheek.

"Mmmph," Nico quietly groaned.

"Get up," Will whispered.

Nico decided to just lie there, refusing to move. Then Will leaned up and kissed Nico full on the lips. He caught Nico off guard and his deep, brown eyes flew open. After Nico was more awake and could register what was happening, he started kissing him back. Will unbent his legs a little so he was eyes level with Nico. Will reached out and tucked more hair behind his ear and then slid his hand down to cup Nico's pale cheek, which was flushed red from the surprise kiss. Finally Will pulled back.

"Good morning to you too," Nico chuckled, lightly panting.

"Good morning, now get dressed. It's time for breakfast," Will ordered.

"Okay," Nico rolled his eyes as he slid out of bed to get ready.

Kiss 2

Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Will, Calypso, Reyna, and Rachel were all in Jason's cabin. They were all just hanging out because there was nothing better to do.

"We should play spin the bottle!" Leo suggested.

"We don't have a bottle," Piper pointed out.

"We do now," Leo told her as he pulled a glass bottle out of his magic tool belt.

"Okay, I'm in then," Piper said.

Everyone else in the room, besides Rachel, sat in a circle on the floor.

"Wait, can we just say that no one gets mad if someone else has to kiss your boyfriend/girlfriend. We cool?" Leo said.

Everyone nodded.

"And if it lands on you then you spin it next," Annabeth informed.

"I'll start," Leo offered.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Hazel. Leo and Hazel were sitting almost right across from each other. Leo leaned across the bottle and gave Hazel a small peck on the lips. It barely lasted a second before Leo pulled back.

"Your spin," he told her.

Hazel spun the bottle and it conveniently landed on Nico. Hazel was sitting right next to Nico. She got up on her knees so she at Nico's height. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. She pulled away and sat back down a good 10 seconds later.

"Nico's turn!" Leo exclaimed in a really scary, high pitched voice.

He sighed and spun the bottle. When it stopped, his eyes popped out of his head and his heart started hammering in his chest. Of all people it could've landed on, it _had _to be Will Solace.

It's not that Nico didn't want to kiss Will. Actually, it was the opposite. Nico had a crush on Will and he was trying to avoid his feelings, but now that he was forced to kiss Will he would have to confront what he was feeling for the son of Apollo.

Will was sitting on the other side of Nico, so Nico turned to face him. Will did the same to Nico. Both looked at each other, hesitant to make the first move. Will slowly started leaning in. Nico followed his actions.

Nico's heard literally stopped for a second when their lips met. A second afterward, Nico's eyes fluttered shut. Will's hands snakes around Nico's waist and he leaned up to link his arms around Will's neck. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds before both boys retreated.

As soon as they parted Jason, Leo, and Percy started clapping and cheering.

"Wooo!" Percy called.

"Way to get it on!" Leo chuckled, teasing the boys.

Jason was too busy having a full-on fangirl attack to say anything. All of the girls and Frank just laughed at Percy, Leo, and Jason. Will and Nico were blushing so hard; they thought they might be permanently red for the rest of the night.

Kiss 3

Will was at the archery range, shooting arrows and instructing is younger siblings on how to shoot a bow. He had just finished his lesson when Will saw his boyfriend Nico running toward him. Will would've been terrified if Nico hadn't had on the biggest, most adorable smile Will had ever seen on a human being ever. When Nico reached Will, he jumped up, wrapped his legs around Will's torso and threw his arms around his neck. Before Will could say anything, Nico slammed his lips onto Will's.

A small cry escaped Will's lips when Nico jumped on him as he tried to steady himself and his boyfriend who he was currently holding. Will walked forward a few feet until Nico's back met a tree trunk. Then moved his hands from supporting Nico to running his hands through his hair. After a few minutes of making-out, Nico pulled back. Both boys were heavily breathing. Will put Nico down so his feet were on the ground.

"Not that I didn't love it, but what was that for?" Will asked as he rubbed his hands up and down Nico's arms.

Nico's smile melted into a look of annoyance.

"Really? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I'll give you a hint," Nico rolled up onto his tippy toes, leaned in close to Will's ear, and yelled "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY YOU IDIOT!" while slapping him upside the head.

"Oh…" Will said. "Are you sure? What even is today?"

"August 15th, your birthday," Nico pointed out.

Will had to think about it for a second.

"Ooooooohhhh!" Will exclaimed. "It _is _my birthday."

Will started chuckling.

"You're lucky you're cute," Nico laughed as he kissed his cheek.

Then Will grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for remembering," Will smiled.

"No problem, Sunshine."

"I love you," Will stopped walking and leaned down to kiss Nico.

The kiss was only about 12 seconds long.

"I love you too," Nico replied.

Kiss 4

Will ran over to the Hades cabin as fast as he could through the 6 inches of snow **(Yes, I know the camp border keep weather out, but the demigods wanted snow to play in it, so there's snow.) **He pounded on the door.

"Hurry up, Nico, or we're going to be late for the Cabin Councilor meeting," Will called.

"I'm coming; don't get your stethoscope in a knot!" Nico replied.

Then the door to the cabin swung open and Nico stepped out. He was wearing black converse, black skinny jeans with a hole in the left knee, a long-sleeve shirt with black and grey stripes and a black zip-up sweatshirt.

They walked over to the Big House together. They were the first ones there, so they took their seats. Soon Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Clarisse, Leo, Travis and Connor, and all the other head councilors showed up and took their seats. Then Chiron and Mr. D came in. They had their meeting. Mr. D and Chiron left when it was over. Nico and Will got up to leave, but stopped when they noticed everyone was still sitting in their seats.

"Are you guys coming or are we sitting here all day?" Nico asked.

"You guys can go," Percy said.

"We're just sitting here for a few minutes," Jason added.

"Ok-ay," Nico nodded.

He and Will started walking out. They made it to the doorway before Travis Stoll called out them.

"Hey, Will and Nico look up," he commanded.

Will and Nico both glanced up to see the 2 of them under the mistletoe. They both blushed.

"You gotta' kiss. It's a Christmas tradition!" Leo told them as Connor got out the video camera.

Nico turned to look at Will. Will firmly planted his hands on Nico's hips and leaned in. Nico stretched up on his tippy toes and put his hands on Will's shoulders, meeting Will halfway.

Everything was going good until Nico's foot slipped and he fell out of the doorway and into the snow, bringing Will along with him. Connor got up with the camera, making sure not to miss anything.

When they fell, Will landed on top of Nico. After the shock of the fall wore off, they both began to laugh. When their laughter died down, Will kissed Nico on his nose and rolled off of him.

He took Nico's hand and began to make a snow angel. Nico decided to join him.

Connor turned off the camera after they had made their snow angels. He quickly put the video on a flash drive and handed it to Jason.

"Merry Christmas," Connor and Travis said in unison.


End file.
